timelessadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
A Soldier's Journal
Here are the firsthand accounts of those brave souls who placed their lives in imminent harm so that the citizens of Denarii could be free of the ravages of war. They were called many things: Ctk'ari Lutan'i, or the Defenders of light being the highest honorific assigned them, and the Nisi'tka Nuka're or "Walking dead," being the most derogatory. The two war journals displayed here belong to Sargeants Utizhma Nav'yet Sory'a and Katsumira Li'lask Kada'vi. Their shortness of length and sporadic nature shows just what went through their minds in terms of how they must have viewed the world from both without and within. Horrific recounts of the gruesome findings of the 774th splatoon are not for those who may be weakened by such emotion-evoking scenes of chaos, murder and loss as will be shown here. Without further ado, we begin with the entries of the male individual, Sgt. Utizhma. The numbers in the entry titles correspond to the following: 44/34/667/22AVVB 44: Algorithmic identification of Soldier 34: Algorithmic identification concerning soldier's location (whether he is with his platoon. If not, the number will vary). 667: First three numbers of soldier's Serial code 22AVVB: Unit identification (This particular combination denotes an artillery designation). The ever-changing number at the very end indicates date and time 'Journal of First Artillery Sargeant Utizhma Sory'a, as recorded by the individual himself' (Subject was not issued diary until short time ago, and has not denoted his prior wartime experiences as of yet due to lack of time to do so). Diary Entry One_44/34/667/22AVVB/55780 We lost the first sergeant today. She was one hardass I’m never gonna forget. All those endless drills seemed meaningless and stupid back in training, but now, out here…It’s different. Things you never expected to see appear in front of you on an hourly basis. Anyway, we were hanging out in the trenches, on standby, and then they attacked out of nowhere. All of a sudden Alchi’or soldiers were everywhere. No one could see through the smoke; people were panicking and there were explosions everywhere. It was all so disorienting. We were getting slaughtered to a man and then good old’ Sarge came out with the biggest freaking machine gun I have ever seen in my life. She took the hill singlehandedly, even after taking some serious hits. She was shouting at us, trying to galvanize us into action as more enemies poured out of every crevice and ditch. I don’t know if anyone else noticed, but she was crying her eyes out as this whole thing was going on. She knew she wasn’t going to live through this. Hell, no one thought we’d get out of that. But she stood up there with that gun, and she was swearing like nobody’s business as she just mowed them all down. The three of us that were left, she told us to get our asses in gear and run back to camp. So we did. But all three of us turned back to the hill, and all three of us regretted it: A swarm of those damn insects had mounted the hill, and she still went at them, trying to retreat. But they got her from behind eventually. I heard she had Kids; three of them. War fucking sucks. Diary Entry Two_44/34/667/22AVVB/55781 We found a kid today; couldn’t have been older than ten. One of the guys from Com/tech was digging through a pile of crap and he found her trapped under a metal girder. Her back was broken. We were all pretty shocked when she opened her eyes. She did nothing but cry while the medics checked her out and put her in a brace. LT. Katsumira kept an eye on her. God bless that woman. Diary Entry Three_44/34/667/22AVVB/55782 The girl’s name is Layria. She was a Kav’eer, which left most of us in shock. I had been pretty certain that that clan had been completely wiped out in the first war. But I guess, if you looked at her closely enough, you could tell. She has all the makings of a beautiful female. Except that nothing beautiful lasts in this shithole. She’s being medivaced later today. I hope she makes it. Kids like her deserve a whole lot better than the treatment they’re getting now. Don’t have enough time to write any more. Stupid artillery keeps breaking down. Diary entry Four_44/34/667/22AVVB/55783 News came in from HQ about some kind of planet wide evac for the residents under the age of twenty. Like I said before; I hope they all make it out of here. War is no place for children. We’re supposed to get reinforcements, but I wouldn’t count on it. A lot of our gunships have been getting shot down, so most of our supplies aren’t getting through. Come to think, I’m low on ammo for all my weapons. Which I still haven’t cleaned. Diary Entry Five_44/34/667/22AVVB/55784 I can barely hold this damn stylus. Katsumira took a bullet today, and the medics say she won’t make it. I spent almost all day next to her in the MHU, but I couldn’t tell if she recognized me. She just held my hand and stayed silent. A few times she asked me where she was, and it killed me every time to hear her once-confident voice asking me such innocent questions. My squad knows it’s gonna hit me hard, but they have no idea how close Kat and I were. It’s beginning to really show. I don’t talk anymore. I just go through the motions. And she hasn’t even gone yet. She just hangs in some kind of limbo between life and death, clinging on to some small scrap of her old life. She called me by name once, towards the end of today, and for a second I thought I had her back. And for one blissful hour, I did. She pretty much put her affairs in order, but it was comforting to hear her talk like the old Katsumira, not some brain-dead replacement. She told me to stop being stupid about this, and that made me laugh. I guess she’s right. She told me to think of all those kids like Layria who aren’t lucky enough to be completely isolated from the war, instead of thinking about her. Diary Entry_44/34/667/22AVVB/55785 We found an Alchi’or patrol today. I’m happy to say I ripped all thirteen of them new well, you get the idea. Basically, when we found them, they were scavenging a village of whatever crap they could find. We lined up and took a vote for who should be the one blow them all to hell, and I happened to be the winning candidate. So I lined up with an LMG and held down the trigger. I gotta tell you it felt great to watch their damn heads explode into tiny bits. We found four more kids hiding in the cellar of a burnt-out building, and they were evaced immediately.